


Grip Control With Teeth

by Nakimochiku



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakimochiku/pseuds/Nakimochiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn't about sex, or yearning, or domination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grip Control With Teeth

Itachi stands over him, pale as stardust, bare chest glistening with sweat in the half light. He's not even breathing hard, staring down at Kisame with cool coal eyes, one dark eyebrow raised and watching him. Waiting for him to break their little game, make a noise... 

Waiting for him to beg. 

"Kisame." He murmurs, hand resting on his sharp hip nonchalantly. It's an order, and he moans in response, muscles tensing, toes curling, arching between Itachi's legs, because he has to obey. The young Uchiha has long since trained him to obey. "Good." A dark smile curls his lips. 

This isn't about touching. It certainly isn't about sex, or yearning, or domination. It's about control. The leash Itachi holds in a tight, if benevolent, fist. 

"Go on." Itachi urges, voice just above a whisper. He drops a kiss to his forehead, and Kisame lets out a shuddering breath, electricity tingling over his skin as he takes himself into his hand. He doesn't bother to bite his lip. 

Itachi will wring sounds from him one way or another. 

"Good." Itachi repeats, eyes growing hot as he watches him. Kisame tips his head back, baring his throat. The prodigy is a wolf, and he is a rabbit, helpless to his fangs. His breath ghosts hotly over his cheeks, and he stutters out a choked plea, eyes slipping shut, fingers gripping just this side of pain. 

"Enough." 

Kisame strains, clenches his jaw, and makes an effort to relax the muscles bunching beneath the onslaught of orgasm. 

Later, Itachi will shatter him only to build him up again, stronger, more obedient than before. His mark of control will be engraved ever deeper. And Kisame will kiss his feet and thank him for it.


End file.
